dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heartstrings
Detalles thumb|248px|Heartstrings *'Título original:' 넌 내게 반했어 / Neon Naege Banhaesseo *'Título inglés:' Heartstrings / You're Into Me / You’ve Fallen For Me *'Título español: '''Cuerdas del corazón / Estás enamorado de mí / Te enamoraste de mí *'Género: Comedia - Romance - Escolar *'''Cadena: MBC *'Emisión:' 29 de Junio al 18 de Agosto de 2011 *'Horario:' Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 *'Episodios:' 15 *'Tema de clausura:' You're ve fallen for me de Jung Yong Hwa *'Donde Ver Online': DramaFever *'Banda sonora:' Heartstrings OST Argumento Es una comedia romántica que cuenta la historia de jóvenes universitarios persiguiendo sus sueños en el Instituto de lkmkpkopas Artes de Seúl. El drama se lleva a cabo en una escuela de arte que se centra en la enseñanza de baile, canto, actuación, enseñanza & sobre todo , drama . Lee Kyu Won (Park Shin Hye) es una aplicada y dedicada estudiante que se especializa en los instrumentos tradicionales de Corea ella toca el gayagum , impulsada por su abuelo miembro de una familia prestigiosa. En un viaje a Jeju, conoce por casualidad a Lee Shin (Jung Yong Hwa), miembro de la banda The Stupid, considerada famosa en el instituto. En un club, Kyu Won presencia el rechazo de una declaración de una fan de The Stupid, por parte de Lee Shin; por lo que desde entonces lo considera engreído y estúpido. Pero, para recaudar fondos y ayudar a una docente enferma, necesita del apoyo de la banda, evento al cual Lee Shin no asiste, creando una tensión y rechazo mutuo aun mayor entre los dos. Ambos tienen una batalla de bandas: música tradicional vs. The Stupid, quien pierda será el esclavo del otro por un mes. En la presentación de Kyu Won, la cuerda de su instrumento se rompe, por lo que pierde. Ahora tendrá que soportar a quien, según ella, es un "Principe narcisista". Por otro lado, Kim Suk Hyun (Song Chang Ui ) es un productor de Broadway que regresa a Corea y el cual tuvo una relación tormentosa en el pasado con la profesora de ballet Jung Yoon Soo (So Yi Hyun), de la cual Lee Shin está enamorado. Sin embargo, todo parece cambiar cuando los intereses de Lee Shin lentamente comienzan a centrarse en su juguete de tortura, la alegre Kyu Won, quien a pesar de detestar la odiosa forma de ser de Lee Shin no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, pero al estar consciente de los sentimientos de éste hacía la profesora, decide romper todo lazo que los una, justo en el momento en que Lee Shin acepta su amor por ella. Reparto *Park Shin Hye es Lee Kyu Won thumb|270px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Jung Yong Hwa es Lee Shin *Lee Hyun Jin es Gi Yeong *Song Chang Ui es Kim Suk Hyun *So Yi Hyun es Jung Yoon Soo (Jang Seo Won) *Woo Ri es Han Hee Joo *Im Se Mi es Cha Bo Woon *Jung Kyung Ho es Goo Jung Eun *Lee Jung Hun es Im Tae Joon *Jang Seo Won es Lee Soo Myung *Shin Goo es Lee Dong Jin (Abuelo de Kyu Won) *Sun Woo Jae Duk es Lee Sun Ki (Padre de Kyu Won) *Lee Il Hwa es Song Ji Young (Madre de Lee Shin) *Moon Ga Young es Lee Jung Hyun (Hermana de Lee Shin) *Kim Sun Kyung es Profesor Hong *Oh Won Bin es el guitarrista de "The Stupid" *Seo Bum Suk es Lee Hyun Soo (Padre de Lee Shin) *Song Se Hyun es el bajista de "The Stupid" *Kang Min Hyuk es el baterista de "The Stupid" Producción *'Productor Jefe: '''Choi Hong Mi *'Productores:' Lee Jin Suk / Kim Yang *'Director:' Pyo Min Soo *'Guionista: Lee Myung Sook *'Compañía: '''JS Pictures Curiosidades *Sus filmaciones comenzaron a finales del mes de abril. *La primera lectura del guión se realizó el 2 de Mayo reuniendo a los actores principales del drama: Jung Yong Hwa, Park Shin Hye, Kang Min Hyuk, Song Chang Ui, Woo Ri y So Yi Hyun. *Heartstrings es emitido a través de MBC; Asi mismo, el primer capítulo se transmitió el 29 de Junio. *Park Shin Hye sufrió un accidente de auto, por eso se retrasó por unos días el rodaje. *El 90% del rodaje de Heartstrings se realiza en la Universidad de Arte. *Heartstrings ha sido vendido a 8 países, antes de emitirse en Corea del Sur. Y se ha vendido a 2 países más, después de que el drama comenzara a emitirse. *'MBC ha decidido que el número de episodios de '''Heartstrings, '''se reduce a 15 en lugar de los 16 que se habían previsto. *En el episodio 9 un grupo de chicos salen bailando "I am a Loner" de C.N.Blue *En el mismo capitulo 3 chicas bailan ¨Aing!¨ de Orange Caramel *En el mismo episodio las amigas de Gyu Won bailan "Fire" de 2NE1 *En ese mismo episodio Lee Shin (Yong Hwa) canta y toca "Lucky" de Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. *En el capitulo 10, cuando Han Hee Joo y su madre conversan se puede escuchar la canción "Alice" de Avril Lavigne - Disney. *En el cap 7 Shin Hye canta Love in the rain de Cnblue *En el cap 10 mientras el director y la profesora estan es la cafeteria almorzando de fondo suena isn´t she lovely cover de la famosa serie Estado Unidense Glee. cantada por Kevin McHale *En el capitulo 13, cuando esta el director en la cafeteria aparece la cancion "Knockin on heavens door" del famoso grupo de rock Gun's and Roses. *En el capítulo 14, cuando el jefe de la compañia está hablando con The Stupid y Las Anémonas en la habitación en la que están se puede apreciar un cartel del álbum 'Return' de F.T Island. *Cada vez que ellos estan en un establecimiento, tienda, café se escuchan canciones de diferentes artistas como Jason Mraz *A principios de Julio sera trasmitido en Japón por el canal Fuji TV *En el capitulo 15, cuando ellos estan en el restaurante, puede escucharse la cancion de james blunt: "you're beautiful" y "Only time" de Enya. *Es la segunda vez que Jung Yong Hwa y Park Shin Hye trabajan juntos la anterior fue en You're Beautiful. *En el capitulo 9, cuando Lee shin sale de visitar a Lee kyun won en el hospital se escucha la cancion " I´ll forget you" de C.N.Blue ademas anteriormente en el capitulo 7 se escucha la melodia de esta cancion. *En el capitulo 1, Kim Suk Hyun nombra a Girls' Generation *Shin Hye tuvo que enfrentar a tres chicas para interpretar a Lee Kyu Won. *Jung Yong Hwa no iba a aceptar el papel de Lee Shin, pero al oír que su amiga Park Shin Hye obtuvo el papel protagónico aceptó. *Va a ser transmitida en Panamá en el 2013. *En el capitulo 15 (Final) Lee Soo Myung nombra Santiago-Chile. Galería 18.jpg|gfhjfh|link=gfhdf love.jpg|gtfj|link=jj dorama.jpg|Heartstrings mydorama.jpg|Heartstrings doramaaa.jpg Heartstrings-2011-korean-dramas-27970005-1000-1000.jpg Heartstrings-2011-korean-dramas-27970007-797-383.jpg Heartstrings-Lee-Shin-Lee-Gyu-Won-korean-dramas-31976607-530-353.jpg Heartstring (1).jpg Heartstring (3).jpg Enlaces *Página Oficial *Heartstrings Sub Español Descargar *Heartstrings Sub Español Online Categoría:KDrama Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:KDrama2012 Categoría:Comedia Romántica Categoría:Escolar Categoría:MBC Categoría:Musical Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios Categoría:KDrama2011